An ostomy device is a device for storing body wastes of faeces and urine from a stoma, i.e. a terminal end of an intestine, extending from an artificial opening through the abdominal wall made by surgery. An ostomy device comprises a pouch and a body attachment wafer for attaching the pouch to the body of the wearer, the pouch and the body attachment wafer both having openings therein for accommodating the stoma.
The skin around the stoma is very sensitive and becomes easily irritated and infected if in contact with effluent from the stoma. It is therefore essential that such effluent is prevented from contacting the skin. There are several means known in prior art for preventing leaking of such effluent onto the skin surrounding the stoma. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,943 and 6,332,879, the body attachment wafer comprises a ring which fit snugly around the stoma and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,847 a thin elastic membrane extend over the stoma and assume the shape of the stoma. EP 1413268 discloses a ring adapter having a convex bodyside surface of a soft shape-recoverable material for use with a faceplate of an ostomy device. A hole in this adapter is given the shape of the individual stoma before application thereof. In order to prevent leaking of effluent onto the skin around the stoma such rings must be in contact with the stoma around the whole circumference thereof which can cause the stoma, which also is very sensitive, to be irritated. In WO 2006/075949 a separate ring or string of a carrier material enclosed on both sides by silicone adhesive is applied around the stoma for the protection of the sensitive skin around the stoma. Such a ring is effective but complicates the application of the ostomy device and may lead to a certain bulkiness.
The objective of the present invention is to ensure the protection of the skin around a stoma without making the manufacture of the ostomy device complex and without making the application thereof more complicated.